Sleeplessness
by R3aper
Summary: Not the best title or summary . Hiccup just cant get to sleep. Astrid stops by to spend the night. My first story and one shot! OOC-ness


**I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_**

* * *

><p>Almost four months ago He shot down and befriended a Night Fury, one of the most elusive dragons in existence. He became the first dragon rider.<p>

Three months ago He defeated The Red Death.

Three months ago he got his first girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson. She was the best warrior in the village of their generation. She was also considered to be one of the most beautiful of the unmarried girls. Damn, was he lucky.

A month and a half ago, a marriage contract was drawn up by Astrid and Hiccup's parents. They were to be married in 3 months, on the day before Astrid's birthday. No one objected.

Now, Hiccup was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't didn't know what was keeping him up. A sigh escaped his lips. Hiccup rubbed his eyes. A pair of green eyes looked at him from the corner of his room. Hiccup glanced over to them. Though he could barely see him, he knew what Toothless was asking.

_'What's wrong?'_

"Nothing boy, go back to sleep. " He stood and patted the sleek black dragon on the back. The pair of green orbs disappeared. A soft purr-like snore emitted from Toothless.

Hiccup trotted over to his window. He felt the cool breeze of the night kiss his cheeks. From here, he could see all of the village in the moonlight. The entire village was quiet. He saw a few lights here and there, but not much else. Hiccup looked up, at the stars. Maybe if he counted the stars, he'd get sleepy.

1..2..3..4...743..744..745...

He was still awake. He groaned softly, resting his head against the window frame, his eyes closed. Something interrupted the silence of the night. It was the soft crunch of the frost covered grass. Someone was coming towards the house!

His eyes opened. In the dim light, he saw someone make their way through the grass.

"Hiccup!" The person whispered once they were under his window. Wait, he knew that voice.

"Astrid?" He responded.

"Yeah, can I come up?"

"Yeah, just let me get something to pull you up." Hiccup turned around and looked around his room. He was just about to grab his blankets when there was a soft thud behind him.

"This seemed much faster." Astrid smiled. Hiccup smiled back and hugged her.

"Hi." He said, snuggling into her shoulder.

"Hi back at cha."

" You never said why you're here. " Hiccup stated, ending the hug.

" I couldn't sleep. " Astrid walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Oh. " Hiccup said dumbly. He sat down next to her. " Do you wanna spend the night? "

" As if I'm going to say no to the slayer of the biggest dragon ever! " She laughed. Hiccup blushed tomato red at her comment. She giggled and pushed him onto his back. Their lips connected and began to work.

_1 hour later..._

Astrid was asleep on his chest, slowly rising and falling as he breathed. Their legs were tangled together. His left hand was on her hip. His right hand stroked her head.

They didn't do anything, they just made out. Well, he may have groped her a little, but she liked it. Now they were laying there peacefully in the dark. He felt his eyelids begin to droop. He knew what was keeping him up, being away from Astrid. He felt content. With Astrid, he felt complete.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? This is my first Fic of any kind. I think I did okay. <strong>

**The inspiration of this came from a night when I couldn't sleep. My friend was just dumped by her boyfriend. She turned to me for help since I've helped her before on other things and given relationship advice to her before. I've liked her for many months, that's why I stuck around to help her for so long, other than being a good friend. Anyways, I couldn't sleep so my mind began imagining stuff. We were in the the same position as Hiccup and Astrid were in. I was happy with that. What I left out is that she whispered her ex-boyfriend's name in her sleep. It brought a tear to my eye. I couldn't do that to my bro Hiccup so I left it out.**

**Please leave a comment about anything I need to improve on. Flames are also welcome. Thank you!**


End file.
